Napoleon (Civ4)
Napoleon Bonaparte (15 August 1769 – 5 May 1821) was Emperor of the French from 1804 to 1815. General Info Napoleon leads the French in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Musketeer Unique Building: Salon Starting Techs: Agriculture, The Wheel AI Traits Napoleon is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: military (5) and gold (2). *Favourite religion: Christianity. *Wonder Construct random: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: -1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 0 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 10 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 60% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 40 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -3 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 120 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 100 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 40 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 120 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 40 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 60 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 6 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 20 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Napoleon Bonaparte was born in Corsica where he entered military school at ten, displaying a great aptitude for mathematics, history, and geography, as well as total indifference to literature and the humanities. At fourteen he was commissioned as a sub-lieutenant in an artillery regiment. When the French revolution broke out, Napoleon sided with the Revolutionaries and was appointed lieutenant-colonel of artillery, where he quickly made a name for himself as a successful commander. By 1794 he was a brigadier-general, and by 1795 he was appointed command of the French Army of the Interior. He was 25 years of age. Over the next few years Napoleon led French armies, in defense of the new Republic, to major victories over various continental foes, including the extremely powerful Austrians. In 1798 Napoleon sailed against Egypt where he won great land victories; however, the British navy destroyed the French fleet in Egypt, crippling his force. In 1800 Napoleon abandoned his weakened army and returned to France. Napoleon found Paris in a state of political turmoil, which he quickly took advantage of by overthrowing the government and making himself First Consul, with dictator-like power over all of France. An exceptional administrator, he rapidly reorganized the government, repealed the more radical and violent laws of the Revolution, and reopened the churches, gaining the love and respect of the French people, exhausted by years of revolution and chaos. However, France was still at war with most of Europe, and Napoleon once again took to the battlefields, where he won stunning victories against Austria, causing that country and England to make peace. In celebration Napoleon quickly declared himself Emperor and Consul for Life. England remained nervous of France's imperial intentions, and war resumed in 1803, with England destroying French shipping on the sea and France putting together a great invasion fleet in the unsuccessful hope of occupying the British Isles. Other countries were equally alarmed by France's actions and they joined the English. France soon found itself facing a daunting alliance that included England, Austria, Russia and Sweden. Acting with amazing speed and cunning, Napoleon used his "interior lines" to concentrate his forces against the dispersed enemy. He rapidly marched across Europe, capturing the capital of Austria and then crushing the Russian forces at the battle of Austerlitz. Austria sued for peace once again, this time giving up all territory in Italy and along the Adriatic. For several more years Napoleon would defeat every foe that came against him. He moved his forces with unbelievable alacrity, and he was always able to bring them against the enemy's weakest spot. He crushed the Prussians, the Spanish, and the Austrians yet again. He tried to improve his political position by marrying his various relatives into the great families of Europe, with minor success. Eventually Napoleon decided that he would never be safe in Europe as long as Russia, aided by the perfidious English, was on his flank, so he led half a million men to Moscow. The Russian forces retreated before his advance, taking or burning anything that might be of use to the invaders, while in the rear Cossack raiders destroyed his supply lines. He did reach and capture Moscow, but once again the Russians had removed or burnt anything there that might feed his men. By September he was forced to retreat, his army reduced to 120,000 weary and starving men. By the end of November his forces had been further reduced to 20,000. Napoleon had lost 96% of his army. Upon returning to Paris, Napoleon immediately recruited another army of 350,000, but his image of invulnerability was gone and all Europe rose against him. Prussia, Russia and Austria allied against him. England threw more troops into contested Spain. Though Napoleon was to again win famous victories, his enemies sensed victory and continued their relentless attacks. Eventually the allies drove their way into Paris, and Napoleon abdicated. For his trouble he was given rulership of the island of Elba, along with an income of six million francs, to be paid by France. But this wasn't enough for Napoleon. Ten months later he re-entered France. The populace immediately went over to his side and he quickly regained his power and titles. He raised an army of 125,000 and headed to Belgium, where an English and Prussian force awaited him. At Waterloo, Napoleon was finally and irrevocably defeated by the English/Prussian forces under the leadership of English general Wellington. This time he was confined for life at the island of Sainte-Hélène, a thousand miles from the coast of Africa. He died there in 1821. Napoleon was one of the most brilliant generals of all time. He moved his troops with astounding rapidity, and he always knew exactly where to strike in order to cause the most damage. He turned out to be a decent ruler and France flourished under his control (until his endless wars sapped her strength and will to fight). His only major flaw was his unending drive for conquest and domination, driving other powers to oppose him for their own preservation. In the end, he just couldn't beat everybody. Trivia Ironically, "La Marseillaise" is Napoleon's theme music in the game, but the real Napoleon banned the song. Category:Industrious Leaders (Civ4) Category:Aggressive Leaders (Civ4) Category:Organized Leaders (Civ4) Category:Charismatic Leaders (Civ4) Category:French